


Blood Boy

by captainRochol (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Death, Domestic Violence, F/M, Humanstuck, blind prophets, kicked out, pretty girls, run aways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/captainRochol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat Vantas is kicked out of his home, and, with the accompaniment of Terezi Pyrope, finds out who he's really supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I finally decided to write my AU! 
> 
> Trigger Warnings for this Chapter: Choking/strangulation, domestic violence, death, being kicked out.

Karkat Vantas was just a boy when his father kicked him out. He was the ripe young age of 16, with scruffy black hair and round brown eyes. He had no money, no car, and nowhere he could go. He and his father had lived in the middle of nowhere- quite literally.

When Karkat's mother- a kind, short woman named Clairesse- was pregnant with him, she and his father had bought a large plot of land. His father had cleared away the trees, and built them a cozy little house in the middle of a forest in nowhere, Louisiana. Karkat usually spent his younger days outside, building forts, playing in the mud, swimming in the creek out back. His days were filled with bliss, even though he had no friends. He was homeschooled, since the nearest school was a good 25 miles away from his house. 

But, as he grew older, he longed for cocompanionship. So, his parents bought him the latest computer and webcam, so he could see and talk to people his own age. He made many aqacquaintances but only two people stuck as friends- Sollux Captor, a blonde hair, blue-eyed boy who lived across the ocean in Sweden, and Gamzee Makara, a dark haired, tanned skin stoner who lived in Canada. He talked to them on almost a daily basis, and even though he knew he would never see them in real life, he dared to call them his friends.

And so was his life. 

Until he turned sixteen.

He had been talking with Sollux about the new video game that just came out, when he heard it. Screaming. He immediately hung up the call, worried, and slowly left his room. He started to tip toe down the stairs, heart thudding, and his blood ran cold as he heard somebody being choked. He peered around the corner, and his stomach bottomed out at the sight he saw.

His father had his mother by the neck, and was strangling and shaking her. She clawed at his hands, but Karkat's father was a strong man; in a matter of minutes, Karkat's mother went limp. And Karkat gasped. 

Too loud, too loud! His father spun, rage in his eyes, towards Karkat. The boy stumbled backwards, now frightened for his life, and started to crawl backwards on his hands. His father caught up to him before too long, though, and was upon him. 

Karkat was lifted by his collar, and he could smell the stale scent of beer on his breath, and another, more pungent scent as well. Karkat swallowed thickly, his eyes focused on his fathers.

"Dad, dad, please, please, calm down-" he stuttered quickly, trying to wrestle himself out of his fathers grip. His father shook him violently.

"Shut up, you little shit." he snarled, starting to walk. He kicked open the back door, flinging Karkat out. 

"Get out!" he shouted at Karkat, "And don't you ever come back, you hear me?!" he shouted, slamming the door shut behind him.

Karkat stared at the worn white door, tears in his dark eyes. He stood up shakily, his palms scratched and bloodied. He turned around, starting to walk into the dense forest, unsure of where he was going, or what he was doing, for that matter.

He just knew four things:

His name was Karkat Vantas. He had no friends. He had nowhere to go. And he was going to die out there in the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Karkat Vantas is wandering alone in the woods and hears something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Drowning, near-death experiences.

The sun was setting. 

Karkat had been walking for hours and hours and hours- when he had been kicked out, it was at the crack of dawn. And now, the setting sun was casting dark shadowy slits on the leafy ground. Leaves and pine straw crunched under foot as he continued to walk, and his stomach rumbled. He hadn't eaten since yesterday, and he had only eaten a slice of bread. He paused as he saw a bright orange stick protruding from the ground. He was at the edge of his father's property now. 

If he stepped past the orange stick, then he was really, truly by himself. If he stayed, his life was in danger. He bit his lower lip, making a rash decision and stepping past the stick. He inhaled. 

It didn't really feel all that different, being off his property, the place he had grown up. It felt almost exactly the same, in fact.

But at the same time, it was startlingly different. Knowing that now, he literally didn't have a home. That he was all alone. His eyes burned as he looked down, continuing to walk. He reached up, hastily wiping at his eyes.

"Why're you crying?"

His head whipped up as he heard a voice, and he looked around. Nobody. Nobody was around him, nobody was there. He frowned suspiciously, continuing to walk.

"Hey, I asked you a question." 

His head snapped up, and he looked around wildly, now a bit frightened.

"W-who's there?" he called shakily, eyes wide and round with fear. He stood there silently, waiting for an answer for about five minutes. Nobody replied though, so he merely swallowed and continued to walk.   
He heard rustling sounds around him now, and shivered violently. He was a bit scared now, but pressed onwards, wanting to find shelter. It was already early December, and he could see his breath as the sun set.   
The forest was plunged into darkness, the moon covered with wispy clouds. Karkat shivered, looking around quickly.

He stepped on a twig, cracking it, and suddenly he could hear it- whispers.

"...boy..." 

"All alone...."

"He could..."

"...the one..."

And then a bout of shadowy giggling. He froze, shoulders hunched.

"W-who's there?" he called, frightened. The giggling intensified, and he shuddered.

"Come out!" he cried, a bit forcefully. The murmurings and gigglings stopped immediately, and suddenly it seemed a lot, lot colder.

"...dares to challenge us..."

"Pathetic boy..."

He shuddered again, and started to run, freaking out. The forest was suddenly alive with giggles as he ran, and he suddenly tripped. He felt himself falling and stuck his arms out to break his fall. He hit a pile of dirt, and bounced to the side, tumbling down a hill. People were laughing at him, everywhere he could see shadowy bodies, pointing and laughing. 

He hurtled off an edge of a cliff, limbs splayed everywhere as he fell into a lake. He immediately started flailing. trying to get out. But his feet got tangled in a patch of some underwater plant, and he felt himself being dragged down. He flailed harder, but this only made him sink faster. He was sinking, sinking, drowning, drowning. He felt the air in his lungs growing stale, and it left him in the form of glassy bubbles. His round eyes were focused on the surface of the water, as he tried to reach it. 

He could practically feel himself turning blue, and he desperately tried to reach the surface. Finally he gave in, the last of the oxygen leaving his lungs. As his eyes fluttered shut he saw multiple girls, each tall and willowy, gathered around them, teeth bared in feral smiles. He then closed his eyes, succumbing to the darkness creeping into the edges of his vision.


	3. Chapter 3

When he came to, he could hardly believe it. He was alive? How? How?

He sat up slowly, groaning and reaching up to touch his head. He stopped halfway, groaning again. He blinked a couple times, looking at his tanned arms. They were scraped and bruised, and he winced as he lowered them to his sides. He didn't need a mirror to know that his face was most likely the same way. 

He suddenly paused, looking around. Where was he? 

He blinked a couple times, staring at the pristine white walls of the room he was in. The floor was wooden and bleached white as well, polished so well he could almost see his reflection. The bed he was in was in actuality a hammock, and the hammock was made out of startched white sheets, topped with cool creamy blue blankets. He was confused, and for a good reason. He had no earthly idea where he was, or how he had gotten here. He looked out a window- or, he would have, but there weren't any windows in the room. Nor was there a clock. Or anything, actually, save for two white doors, the hammock he was in, and a lonely chest of drawers.

He bit his lower lip, shrinking back slightly as soft giggling reached his ears. 

"Is he awake?"

"Well, I don't know. I was going to go check."

 

Then another round of giggling. He bit his lower lip, not in any mood to see a gaggle of giggling girls in this state.   
The white door was slowly pushed open, revealing three willowy girls. They were dressed in white robes and white flats, their hair neatly combed and shining. They wore almost identical grins, pearly white teeth sparkling. Their hands were clasped in front of them, and they looked perfectly normal.

Ah. Well.

Except for two things. The first wasn't that out of the ordinary, it was just that Karkat had never seen anything like it before. The girls had turquoise-ish ribbons tied tightly around their necks, almost tight enough to constrict their breathing. 

The second one was definitely strange. They each had cloth tied round and round their face, completely obscuring their eyes. It was rather startling, actually, to see teal and red cloth tied tightly around their faces.

"Are you alright?" one, a tall blonde, stepped foreward, smiling at him.

"Uh..." he couldn't quite formulate an answer to this, and the girls giggled at him. 

"He's probably stunned." one of the girls behind her stated, and they all nodded, giggling.

Karkat blinked a couple of times, reaching up to rub at his eyes.

"Uh..." he started, swinging his legs around and off the hammock. "Where... am I? And who are you?"

The girls giggled at him again.

"You're at-"

"You can't tell him!" the tallest one said abruptly, and their grins fell slightly.

"Well, what're we going to do with him, then?"

"I know what to do with him." 

The girls fell silent and stepped aside as a tall woman strode in  
.  
Her hair was a shining pearl white, and she was dressed in regal white robes and diamonds. A white sash was tied around her eyes tightly, and her lips were painted soft teal. She was barefoot, and her feet made no noise on the polished floor as she approached Karkat.

"Hello, Karkat." she said softly, reaching foreward with a manicured hand to stroke his cheek. He swallowed.

"Who're you? And how do you know my name?" he demanded, shying away from her touch. She smiled gently at him.

"I am Mother." she said softly, and Karkat suddenly felt a pang of longing for his own mother. His own mother, who was dead, whose body was probably hidden and rotting away somewhere.

"How do you know my name?" he asked again, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

"I've always known your name. I've been waiting for you for a long time." she said gently, smiling placidly at him. 

"But, how?" 

"You're the one." she said simply, and the three girls behind her gasped.

"He is? He really is the one?" the shortest one asked, looking elated.

"Yes."

The three girls let out cheers, jumping up and down.

"Girls, girls!" Mother said suddenly, sharply. The girls settled down immediately, looking a bit anxious. 

Mother turned back towards him. 

"You are the one." she repeated, smiling at him. 

"Wait, wait, wait. The one for what, exactly?" 

"The one to save us." she informed him, smiling. 

"Save you from... What?" he pressed, more than a little confused.

"Why, the end of the world, of course." she exclaimed, smiling brightly at him.

His eyes widened. No way this woman was serious.

"You're kidding." he said brusquely, standing up and moving to push past her. She stepped around to block him. 

"No, no. You've got to save us." she said quietly, smiling. "From the darkness."

"The darkness."

"Why yes, the darkness. The darkness that lives inside of us, that will engulf the entire world if we don't stop it."'

"And how am I supposed to stop it, exactly?" he sighed heavily, frowning at her. Mother's smile wavered ever so slightly. 

"Well, I don't know, exactly. That's your job, isn't it?"

He groaned loudly, "Listen, lady. I don't know who you are... Or who those girls are... But I'm supposed to be finding some way to survive. You know, save my own skin? I can't be trying to save everyone else as well."

She frowned. "Oh. Well. You see, that's a problem." she replied gently. She snapped her ringed fingers, and a girl came dashing in, holding a worn leather book. She handed the book to Mother, who took it.

She opened it to the first page. A boy stood, with dark hair and dark eyes, cloaked in brownish red. The second page. Same boy, approaching a cloud of darkness with white eyes, one of which was scarred. Third page. The boy was fighting the darkness with a large sickle, a hood now pulled over his eyes. Fourth page. The boy stood next to a short girl dressed in striking teal robes. Fifth page. The girl was pressing her fingers to her temples, her entire face covered by a hood. Sixth page. The darkness was gone, and the boy and girl stood together.

Karkat glanced back up at Mother. "Is that... supposed to be... Me?" he asked quietly, finally. 

She nodded, smiling. "I'm glad you caught on so quickly." 

He sighed. "I don't think I'm supposed to be the one." 

She pursed her lips, a bit annoyed with him. "Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." 

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." 

"No, I'm not! That boy doesn't even look like me!" he jabbed his finger at the page. 

"Well, that's because you haven't become a god yet."

"...what the fuck." he said, staring at her.

She smiled. "You heard me."

"A god? You have got to be shitting me."

"Oh, no. I'm not." 

"And even if that is me, who the fuck is that?" he pointed to the girl. 

Mother grinned. "That would be one of my daughters." The three girls behind her suddenly scowled, looking distinctly jealous. Mother snapped her fingers, and a short girl with shoulder length reddish-brown hair bounded in.  
"Hello, Mother!" she exclaimed, stopping next to her. 

Karkat looked at her, taking in the red and teal ribbons adorning her face and covering her eyes, her shiny and slightly messy hair, and wow. She was curvy alright. He bit his lower lip as he eyed her large breasts and her wide hips.

"Ahem. My eyes are up here." The girl giggled, and Karkat's eyes snapped back up to her face, startled. How could she have known that when her eyes were covered...?

"This is Terezi." Mother said, placing a hand on the girls shoulder. Terezi grinned up at him.

"Hello, Karkat." Terezi said happily, laughing. Karkat looked at her warily.

"Okay. So. What?"

"You're supposed to save the world with her." Mother said placidly, and Terezi clasped her hands excitedly.

"I'm so excited. I just knew the day would be today, Mother! I saw it!" 

"I know you did, love." Mother said fondly, and Karkat frowned. 

"Would somebody please explain all of this fuckery to me?" he demanded, and Terezi laughed.

"Of course! Why didn't you just say so?" she asked, taking ahold of Karkat's wrist and pulling him out of the room.


End file.
